


Fridge Wars

by DaemonicAngel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Fridge Logic, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonicAngel/pseuds/DaemonicAngel
Summary: Ren's co-workers and employees use their annual feedback to be honest...Leia attempts to make him more social.Rey just started off wanting him to follow the fridge rules and stay out of her way. Until she found it was more fun when he didn't do either.





	1. Friday afternoon...Ren

“Benjamin, you have been working here for 6 months and the company completed the annual Stop, Start and Continue feedback a few days ago for all the managers. I got the results back today from the data compiling company and I wasn't terribly pleased with how negative the comments were about you. Let me give you a small sample...”

“Really, Mother?” Ren huffed in annoyance as usual, fingers tickling the save screen on his cell to unlock the device.

And I quote “Anti-social, rude, tactless, sullen, scary bully, disrespectful, entitled, arrogant asshole, monster, looks like he needs to get laid, probably a closet puppy kicker, most likely to go postal, vampire LARPer, Master of RBF which is Resting Bitch Face and even I had to look that up, and just a child in a overpriced suit.”

Only indication Ren responded to the last comment was a minute down turning to his mouth, eyes not bothering to flicker upwards from the glow of electronics.

“So, I expect the following changes to be implemented as I stated before in an email you so graciously ignored my sending twice. Starting next week you will do as follows. Greet 3 people coming into the office and look like you actually care about doing it. Take coffee in the break room instead wasting your assistants time fetching a $5.00 drink of overpriced bean flavored water. Stop ordering food daily and hiding in your office to eat during your lunch break which you never actually take. No wonder you can't actually save any money! Do some cooking and bring it in a container, and I know you have the time being single and not dating and you really should keep up the skill since women love to be cooked for and if you ever dated....”

At this point Ren didn't even bother pretending to be interested in his Mothers ramblings about relationship status and her displeasure on lacking grandkids upon which to fawn over on Facebook/Instagram/Twitter with botoxed gym friends. He grunted as he believed was proper while she mumbled on.... “cleaning” blah blah “fridge” mumble grumble “Friday” wonk wonk “Ray” bitch bitc....*electronic trill* Saved by the next meeting prompt.

“Well, Mother...I must be getting to my afternoon team meeting with Hux. You know how he gets when anyone is late and I hate to be a bad example.” Leia nods in agreement at the obvious lie ending the last comment, just pursing her pink glossed lips and unlocking the office door so Ren can finally make his escape. Thankfully, Hux was only a slight bastard about being later than usual with a frosty “Glad you could take time out of your schedule to join us in a mandatory meeting, Ren.”

Phasma's raised eyebrow expresses her silent retort.

At 4pm, most of the office has already escaped for the weekend. He completes a final sweep of the clutter a large office email system seems to create...a lost earring message, a new baby message, cleaning the fridge reminder sent hi priority from his Mother and promptly deleted and forgotten.


	2. Friday Afternoon...Rey

Rey lazily yawns, glad the day is almost over. Working at Solo Aeronautics is a dream come true and she is thankful every day they are paying her to be there. But 40 hour work weeks and another 10-15 of company offered classes and school work would wear out most sane people. But, it pays for a tiny studio, a bondo bomb enhanced car she prays will pass this years inspections and carefully curated garments from the expensive area of town's Goodwills.

Poe's dark hair pops over the wall over her cubical, a salacious smirk lighting up his face. “Hey baby, whatcha doing this weekend? Wanna come somewhere hot and get your mouth stuffed full of meat?” Eyebrows waggle in amusement.

She smirks back, following the game they have been playing for months and knowing it will never go anywhere romantic. When she first started with the company, she really did wonder if he was trying to get into her panties, until she saw him flirting with everyone who let him...male and female. He didn't discriminate on the matter. 

Rose sitting the next cubical over almost falls over laughing, enjoying the Friday bantering.

Rey purrs all sultry slow “Netflix and chill.”

“That isn't supposed to mean camping out on your couch alone with 3 blankets in a 60 degree apartment. You know you are always welcome to come over to our place and study. Finn is cooking a turkey we got on sale after Christmas that has been hogging up way too much of our freezer space for months. ” Poe is obviously enamored with Finn beyond the point of probable workplace political correctness. Not that she wants to think about the time she caught them after hours in the copier room and why the copier probably died a sudden death on Monday with a louder bang than she...

“No can do Poe, too much classwork. Fridge cleaning day, guys. Don't make me throw away your stuff today.”

Poe bobs his head, winking in agreement before wondering off to chatter with someone else. Rose just mutters “You'll save my creamer as usual?” to which Rey gives her own nod.

When Rey first started at Solo Aeronautics, the fridges were disgusting and this meant something coming from a person who disliked cleaning as much as she did. After all too long of not being able to find any real space for a small dinner, pawing past salad dressing expired 6 months ago, she griped on the matter to Human Resources on an especially cranky day. Holdo invited Rey to her office, explains the cleaning staff was supposed to handle the fridges, but obviously had been lax on the matter and no one called them out on it. Rey jumped on offering to clean the fridges, looking for a way to get into managements good graces. Holdo looking pleased on the matter, agreed and sent out an email that afternoon giving Rey full power on the fridge cleaning and a new email of FridgeCleaner@SoloAero.com to do everyone involved mass mailing and handle any concerns.

Rey's first exposure to Ren was a nasty email on the day he started stating he wouldn't be using the fridge and remove him from the list....it didn't get better after that, but it wasn't her fault. Well, mostly not her fault....


	3. 6 months ago...

From: FridgeCleaner@SoloAero.com  
To: KyloRen@SoloAero.com

Welcome to the company!  
Refrigerators are wonderful inventions, allowing us to store perishable food for weeks at a time. They’re especially ideal to have at work—we can make lunch at home, pick up something during the day to bring home, and always have our favourite dressings and coffee creamers!  
However, these useful ice boxes have a downside. They can become really disgusting quickly, and no one notices or seems to care. In fact, most people only clean their fridges once or twice a year....*deleted*

From: KyloRen@SoloAero.com  
To: FridgeCleaner@SoloAero.com 

Remove me from this unwanted list. Now.

From: FridgeCleaner@SoloAero.com  
To: KyloRen@SoloAero.com

Sorry about that, you were automatically added to the mass mailing list sent out to everyone upon being hired. You have been removed. Have a great day! :)

From: KyloRen@SoloAero.com  
To: FridgeCleaner@SoloAero.com 

Did you really need to waste my time and company money sending back a useless response telling me I was removed?

From: FridgeCleaner@SoloAero.com  
To: KyloRen@SoloAero.com

I wanted to acknowledge your email was received. Isn't your last response back also wasting your time and now mine too?

From: KyloRen@SoloAero.com  
To: FridgeCleaner@SoloAero.com 

And yet you responded again. 

From: FridgeCleaner@SoloAero.com  
To: KyloRen@SoloAero.com

Yes, I did. I'm into being polite when I get an email, even at the expense of it being viewed as wasting time and company money.

From: KyloRen@SoloAero.com  
To: FridgeCleaner@SoloAero.com 

This email is being blocked, don't bother wasting anyone’s time by replying.

From: FridgeCleaner@SoloAero.com  
To: KyloRen@SoloAero.com

Sure, if you want to be added back on to the fridge mailing list, just say why I should waste my time and company money granting your wish...it will be done. And, I still hope you have a great day. :) :) :)


	4. Monday

Ren was in a mood as usual, simply meaning he had to interact with people in ways he didn't want. So he stormed by his personal secretary's desk in a flurry of perfectly tailored bespoke black wool and lambskin shoulder bag. 

“Maz. Robinson report. Where is my coffee?”

“Ben. On your desk. In the break room.”

He stops, then enunciates slowly “The break room stole a coffee?”

“Coffee is in the break room. Per your mother, I was not...”

Ren just throws his bag into the leather office chair, stomping past the shrimpy woman to get coffee in the few free minutes he has before his daily morning meeting with Hux on numbers. The standing about people chatting in small groups swiftly part in practised rhythm when hurricane Ren is about.

Rey finishes giving her hands a final washing, knowing the oily grime of airplane grease will take more scrubbing than she can currently do. Then cants attention to the rooms sudden silence, a sidelong glance exposing the hulking form of Ren and his totally scrumptious sculpted ass perfectly framed by his slacks before the roasting machine. Too bad the rest of him was an epic ass also. But, she did have this sudden craving for something hot in her mouth.

Ren glances at the small girl beside him, swimming in a stained mechanics bodysuit 2 sizes too big, but cinched at the narrow waist with a ratty leather belt. Obviously one of his fathers scruffy pet projects found god knows where. Too bad really, her face was kinda simply cute. He usually liked his females more professional and made up, but she had a simple clarity to her tawny skin, tiny dusting of freckles upon apples of cheek to compliment hazel eyes. But the real attention getter was the unusual hair style of 3 buns along the back, straggly sweaty wisps completing the look.

Rey glides the ceramic company logo cup under the liquid dispenser, rapidly tapping the computerized screen along the prompt menus to order the usual. After some rumblings in the bowels of the machine, a frothy heavily chocolate scented waterfall bubbles forth. Ren just keeps staring at the screen, prompting Rey's curious nature to get involved. 

“Is that machine broken again?”

“No.”

“Not sure how to use it then.”

“No.”

“What do you want”

“Large black coffee.”

“Decaf or Regular”

Ren offers up a sullen stare “Regular.”

Rey shifts over so he can fully see the ordering monitor, snagging a new cup, then 3 taps into the menu creating the drink while Ren does a sour look at the cell phone messages. Handing him the drink, the glint of his eyes the most luscious hue of caramel, he turns upon overpriced heel and thuds off without any further comment.

Asshole. Major asshole. Not even a thank you.

“You are welcome, Mr. Ren!”

His tread hesitated in the slightest, the foreign lilt tingling over the 3 letters of his name in a all too sensual way, even said with a snip of sarcasm making him ponder how it would sound in other emotional states.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Maz, did my lunch actually get delivered or did my Mother cancel that also?'

“Cancelled, but if you get to the 1pm meeting with Phasma on security they usually have sandwiches.”

All that was left was tuna, and tuna was for losers. It was what was never eaten from the mixed lunch selection and thrown in the break room for the vultures. On a croissant. Loaded with butter. And carbs. And mayo. All the crap he doesn't eat. And oh goodie, raw onions too. So it won't be bad enough he'll have fish breath, he'll stink of raw onions too.

“Hey Rey Rey baybeee....snagged you a tuna salad sandwich from the break room with some chips” Poe singsongs as a paper plate is slipped on her desk next to the unzipped case of tools she is peering at to check for any minute chips or wear marks.

“Score! Love you Poe!” tearing happily into the offering.

“Yeah yeah...don't tell my boyfriend.” Poe snickers as Finn walks by, pretending look indigent as he mutters “ Stop flirting with my man, you hussy.”


	5. Coffee conundrum

Hux snuffs in contempt at the idea of him simply drinking coffee. “I only drink loose leaf Kou Chun Cha infused by my Death Star tea ball.” He tilts the mug towards Ren, Millicent's furry feline expression oddly mirroring Hux's. 

Phasma shakes her black bottle “Only fruit and vegetable infused water, but if you want a bottle I can recommend...”

“No, I want coffee.” Ren knew asking was a bad idea, but after most of the week sipping acidic char broiled swill coming from the company machines, and knowing his Mother would not be sympathetic to his coffee snobbery, he broke down to ask after a meeting.

Mitaka shuffled in with a folder, holding it towards Hux to have something signed. Hux withdraws a sleek sterling silver pen from his suit coats inner pocket, a larger than needed scrawl now decorating the page, a dismissive wave towards the minion ending the interaction.

“Mitaka...” Phasma purrs, causing the jittery man to freeze “where do you get your coffee?”

“Uh, coffee?” He gulps.

“Coffee.” Waiting with a noticeable rise in tone demanding attention.

“Coffee. The grocery store. StarKiller bottled cold brew, you just add some water and hea...”

Hux raises a hand, interrupting the upcoming blithering “Make Ren a cup, hot and black. No sugar. Bring it to his desk”

Mitaka just nods, turning again to complete the request.

When Ren went back to his office, a steaming cup was waiting, along with a dark brown glass bottle of “Starkiller's Organic Cold Brew Best.” The carefully gulped sip wasn't bad, not as delicious as the Maz delivery from the actual StakrKiller's shop was, but sometimes we do as we must. He sighed, accepting the fact this was probably the best it was going to get unless he wanted to go shopping and try other types. Which was a solid NO, so the bottle was tossed into the fridge to be handled later.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey enjoyed fridge cleaning more than she would admit. The quiet of the office. Organizing a mess. Leaving an hour later made her commute easier by going later than rush hour traffic. And the best reason of all, free stuff from the fridge that was to be thrown away. Unwanted gifts from people too lazy to read her rules in the emails, posted on the break room door and the fridge doors.

Lets see what she won this week and shall be swept away in the freezer bag with ice packs.

Banquet classic Salisbury steak frozen meal. Michelina lean gourmet chicken alfredo florentine. A bottle of Kraft ranch dressing, second one of light Italian. A bottle of Hazelnut coffee creamer, mostly empty but worth a few cups probably. Two slices of deep dish cheese pizza, tempting her from the usual policy of not eating leftovers or homemade food. One mostly full bottle of StarKiller bottled cold brew coffee.

All and all, a good ending for the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.chinasmack.com/tea-leaf-pickers-required-to-be-virgins-have-c-cup-breasts Seems something our Hux would drink.
> 
> https://www.laweekly.com/restaurants/the-star-wars-death-star-tea-infuser-make-a-cuppa-with-the-empires-ultimate-weapon-2374522


	6. Please me.

“Where is Mitaka?”

Hux doesn't even bother looking up from the laptop “Good morning Ren. I appreciate you barging into my office, even past a shut door without invitation first thing on a Monday morning. So, tell me...What is so important in your universe today, that you couldn't wait 15 minutes and why does it involve my personal assistant who has today off?”

“What did he do with my bottle of coffee? It isn't in the fridge.”

Hux finally relents not being able to do anything until this issue is handled, a tinge of annoyance coloring his accent “I don't think he took it from the fridge. Did the fridge cleaner take it since it was Friday and was it in the correct fridge with your name on it?”

Ren just shrugs “I don't know any of that. I'll message him.”

“Good idea Ren, maybe you should go figure it out in the next 12 minutes before our meeting.”

Ren stomps off ready to chew this guy a new asshole for touching his coffee.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: KyloRen@SoloAero.com  
To: FridgeCleaner@SoloAero.com 

Did you take my coffee on Friday?

From: FridgeCleaner@SoloAero.com  
To: KyloRen@SoloAero.com

Message Blocked.

Your message to FridgeCleaner@SoloAero.com has been blocked. See technical details below for more information.

Message rejected. See https://support.SoloAero.com/mail/answer/69585 for more information.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That fucker blocked me!?

“Maz, who the hell is the fridge cleaner?”

“The one who cleans the fridge, Ren.”

He seethes “Their actual name?”

“Rey Jakku. It will come up under the address book with a J-A-K.”

From: KyloRen@SoloAero.com  
To: ReyJakku@SoloAero.com

Did you take my coffee on Friday?

From: ReyJakku@SoloAero.com  
To: KyloRen@SoloAero.com

I believe this is an issue to be directed towards the FridgeCleaner@SoloAero.com email to be handled.

From: KyloRen@SoloAero.com  
To: ReyJakku@SoloAero.com

Enclosed copy of first email showing him asking about is bottle off coffee and the blocking message.

From: ReyJakku@SoloAero.com  
To: KyloRen@SoloAero.com

I don't recall any coffee, but if it wasn't labeled properly or in the correct fridge it would have been removed.

From: KyloRen@SoloAero.com  
To: ReyJakku@SoloAero.com

Ok. Remove the block. Now.

From: ReyJakku@SoloAero.com  
To: KyloRen@SoloAero.com

Say please.

From: KyloRen@SoloAero.com  
To: ReyJakku@SoloAero.com

No.

From: ReyJakku@SoloAero.com  
To: KyloRen@SoloAero.com

Must be why you are not getting what you want.

From: KyloRen@SoloAero.com  
To: ReyJakku@SoloAero.com

Fine. It would please me to be removed from the blocked list.

From: ReyJakku@SoloAero.com  
To: KyloRen@SoloAero.com

I didn't know you had it within you to be pleased at anything, especially something so simple.

Welcome to the company!  
Refrigerators are wonderful inventions, allowing us to store perishable food for weeks at a time. They’re especially ideal to have at work—we can make lunch at home, pick up something during the day to bring home, and always have our favourite dressings and coffee creamers!  
However, these useful ice boxes have a downside. They can become really disgusting quickly, and no one notices or seems to care. In fact, most people only clean their fridges once or twice a year....*deleted*


	7. Work limits.

“Rey, babe...do me a favor and deliver some Tupperware for me today on your way to your 3pm class?”

Rey glances up from the disarray of assorted gears she's connecting into something useful. Rose is holding a large pink reusable bag, the slogan of “HOP INTO EASTER!” smeared along the front with the bunny hiding Tupperware containers instead of eggs. Rey resists the urge to cringe at how fugly this is.

“Sure, who is it for?"

Rose smirked, and Rey felt the tremble of trouble “Mr. Ren.”

“He bought Tupperware?” Rey doesn't bother hiding the disbelief in her voice.

“Well, his Mom did. She told me she's sick of him hiding in his office for lunch eating protein bars and bananas. Nice containers too, all clear with black covers.” Rose is already sneaking one of out the bag to subtly try and sell Rey on getting one herself. Rey is quite content with her jumbled collection of left over butter bowls and doesn't feel too heartbroken when one gets lost or damaged.

“Roooooose, he's an asshole.” Rey whines.

“But, he's so hawt...” Rose drawls.

“Christ, I wish I had never told you that.” Rey grumps.

Rose cackles evilly, then suddenly straightening up to present as a slightly responsible adult.

“I love working here some days”

Rey glanced to where she knew Rose was already ogling, the narrow back of Hux well displayed by the deep purple waist coat as he writing on the white board. Ok honestly, Rose was staring lower but even Rey had limits and seriously, he was management. Bad Idea. At the moment. 

“Speaking of assholes...” 

Rose sputters, voice fawning “He is not! He's secretly a sweetie! He's got the cutest picture of Millie on his desk, a guy can't be bad if he likes cats. And she's even on his mug!”

Rey gives Rose a sidelong glance in annoyance 'Yeah, you kinda gave him that mug in the Secret Santa last year.”

'Trust me, that isn't all I wanted to give him to ring in the holidays.”

“Ewwww....Rose, limits!”

“Shall we start discussing Tall, Dark, and Broody then? And how thankful you are electric is included in your rent went you decided to splurge and get a Hitachi Magic Wand...”

“Damn it, will you look at the time! I need to get going to my class” Rey swipes the project off her desk into a box, tossing in some books and grabbing the Tupperware.

“Wait missy, you still have 20 minutes...”

“Yeah well, I gotta go freshen up and deliver this before the class.”

“Ah, add more lip gloss, change panties, and hoist boobage. Got it.”

Rey blows Rose a kiss “Bitch.”

“Love you too, Rey!”

The funniest part was Rose was right on two of the three items Rey was going to do in facilities, and not the third simply because she didn't bring spare panties today. Slicking on a rich coat of pinked gloss, smoothing down stray fly aways to get her hair into some semblance of order, bouncing on the balls of toes to push the meager material in the bra upwards. A final squirt of Bath and Body Works vanilla lotion to sooth rough skin and add an alluring scent. She saunters towards Mr. Ren's office, hesitating at his receptionist, who blinks owlishly up at the shadow now eclipsing the desk.

“Hi Maz, I have a delivery for Mr. Ren? Can I just leave it with you?”

“Oh just put it on his desk, girl. He's not in right now and the way my knees hurt today I'm not moving unless I need to.”

'Sure thing Maz, I hope you feel better.”

“I will over a bottle this weekend.” The small lady cackled, picking up the ringing phone to handle business.

Rey hesitates at opening the door, even with the given permission. It just feels wrong, the cold metal twisting to open into his private space. She glances about, observing the lack of personal items, décor in shades of crimson, grey and black. Posters upon the walls with past designs of Solo Aeronautics achievements. The garish bag settling on the ebony leather couch, nesting against blood red pillows rimmed in feather boa. But the focus of the room is the bay window behind the steel desk. She's enchanted. Deciding a few more moments won't matter, glancing over the abyss of the hanger that she's been in so many times at floor level. Connecting the maze like sections to see where she usually works, recognizing a few people, putting a still moist palm upon the icy glass to try and form a connection.

“What are you doing in my office?” A silken voice inquired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late, tax season!


	8. A rose by any other name...

Rey jumped, twirling on her sneakered heels to stammer in surprise causing the box of gears to clatter noisily. How the hell did someone his size creep up on her, even though in reality she was the one invading his office.

“Uh, um sorry. I was delivering the Tupperware you bought. I mean that your Mom bought. Maz said I could come in. Tupperware.” Pointing to the couch for an attempt to save some dignity.

The office is casual unless they have clients, but Ren doesn't do casual and owns the complete collection of Modern Sexy “I obviously make way too much money and I am not afraid to show it” 2019 fashion line. In black. Until a darker colour is created. Rey feels awkward in the tattered sneakers, faded blue jeans which thankfully does epic things for the booty and white t shirt with the Solo Aeronautics blazed across the chest in distressed black.

Ren twisted his plush lips into an amused smirk "Ah yes. The Tupperware I've heard so much about. But it seems when I came in your attention was elsewhere." Her cheeks pinken as she looks for the quickest moment guilty.

Rey turns back to the glass wall, already again enchanted. “I was just looking over the workshop. I never thought about how large it is until now.”

Ren strides up behind her, still a few feet away, but she can see his whole head above hers as he glances towards where her gaze is focused. “ I so rarely look at it any more.” His baritone voice makes her tense, trying to suppress the shiver from the cold, surely not the proximity of him.

She gapes in confusion, asking in childish wonder “How can you stop looking?” 

He almost in that moment wants to say that he doubts he'd ever want to stop looking at her. And he can spy at her in the reflection, her small body covered by his. Her hand tracing a travelling path with confidence and he raises his also to follow, a tiny smile ghosting upon her beautiful lips. Gods he wants to step forward and show her all the wonders below, hands slipping under that obscenely tight t-shirt. Purr pure filth into her ear as fingers creep into her jeans, pushing that perfection of an ass into his waking tumescence. 

She peers upwards, he's looming so close and it makes the size difference very obvious. With the alabaster skin and when the light hits them right gold eyes, he could almost be a malevolent demon, or a very formidable guardian angel. He could just curl his hand around hers and crowd her against the glass. Sink his teeth into her neck. Tear down her pants and mount her against the glass, fingers scrabbling for support, gloss smearing the glass as she panted. She couldn't stop him, even if she wanted him too. He could do anything he wanted. Take anything he wanted. And she ached to be wanted. Please want me.

Ren's desk phone buzzes and Maz's voice crackles out. “2pm appointment is here.”

Ren hesitates and the moment is gone, his fist clenching in anger hidden by a turn. Rey rubs a sweaty palm into her thigh, box again rattling with the staggered walking.

“Um, I gotta go to my class. I can't be late. Again. Uh...If you have any questions on the Tupperware there is a brochure inside.”

She scurries out all too quickly, and he's trying to hide his appreciative glance at wriggling. Well damn, hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave.

He sighs in annoyance at the interruption once he's alone knowing the appointment can wait another damn minute. Inhaling the faint aroma of laundry soap, vanilla, grease and underlying Rey. He fishes out the brochure, seeing a cheap business card stapled on the back stating “Rose Tico” with a contact phone number and email address.

Perfect.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“OMGGGGGG REY....you gotta see this!” Rose squeals as several passer byers stare.

Rey blinks in confusion, attention between holding the cup of coffee and heated burrito she's planning on eating at the desk during lunch to crash read the last chapter again. “Huh, Rose. You ok?”

“Yes, yes....look!”

Rose's fingers trembles as she points to her desk, an epic flourish of carmine roses cascading from a Royal Dalton Crystal vase. The cream card stating “Venus et Fleur” and in exquisite calligraphy below... 

A beautiful rose for a more Beautiful Rose.


	9. Would taste as sweet...

“Damn girl, who did you shag for those and does he have a brother?” A tinge of envy coloring Rey's tone.

“Don't you think if I got laid worth mentioning, I would have told you. In graphic detail.” Rose giggles.

“Good point. So then who?”

“No idea. I know whom I wish though.” Rose shrugs, petting a velvety petal.

“No random guy sends flowers like that without getting something or wanting something. They look expensive.”

Rose just makes a non committal agreement sound.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren has decided after week 3 of losing his coffee (and his sanity on the matter) and this asshole Ray claiming no knowledge of it...Ray is the following...

Way too involved in the rules. (Ok, so maybe he didn't add the date to the name label in the fridge, but his name alone should invoke enough fear to leave his stuff alone. Obviously not. Which goes to the next point.)

Not afraid of him. (He'll solve that problem one day when he has the time to figure out which lesser minions is Ray. He has better ways to waste company time and money tyvm. Usually swiping left on Tinder.)

Favored by his Mother. (Yeah, she told him to “suck it up buttercup” and no one else has any problems with Ray, so obviously it must be him. As usual.)

Only benefit to this was now timing his morning coffee just right to see that pretty girl Rose at the machine. The first moment was purely accidental as he loaded his lunch into the fridge on a Monday, mentally raged about the lost bottle of coffee, and she asked how he liked the Tupperware. He admitted it was quite adequate, grabbing a coffee mug and looking morosely at the machine. Rose made his coffee from memory and her dazzling smile was worth a thank you every time. The way she bit her bottom lip while thinking, nose scrunching up when it was something she disliked, gnawing at chipped nail polish...it was all together endearing.

Over the days quick moments of discussion went over company history, beef and broccoli recipes, (he may have lied and said he cooked it and not ordered it from the local place that delivered), cars (her eyes may have bugged a bit when he stated he owned 4), and coffee likes and her slavery towards sweet things.

Perfect.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose pops her face over the cubical wall. “The unknown gifter struck again.”

“More flowers?'

“Candy roses assortment. From Sugarfina.” Rose hoists a clear plastic bag

“I hate you, I really do.”

“Does that mean you don't want any?”

“Hell right I do. Gimme some sugar.” Rey waggles her hand.

“Rose gummies, white chocolate with rose gummy bears, or rose rock candy with gold?”

Rey sneaks her claws into the bag, snagging out a rock candy stick and a chocolate bar.

“Greedy bitch.”

“Sugar slut, thank you very much. Any name on the card this time?”

"No name. A Rose by any other name would taste as sweet."

Rey emits faux gagging noises....”The sweetness is so gross. I need a Sugar Daddy, but considering the single guys around here I'll be lucky to get some Splenda.”

“Go get some sugar from Rennnnnn....”

“Not happening.” Rey grumbles.

“Sure it will, like Ren is nice to anyone but you. He gives you that crooked little grin and you get all starry looking.”

“Not happening. Dating co-workers bad idea.” Rey tries to wave Rose off.

“Dating. Who said anything about dating? Bang his brains out, baby. Make him sweeter to the rest of us.”

“Speaking of making co-workers sweeter...do you really think Hux is sending these gifts?”

“I don't know, doesn't seem his style to try and flirt with a subordinate. And not like I can just come out and ask him.”

Rey raises her coffee mug in salute “So we are both screwed. Or not. Cheers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.sugarfina.com/candy/collection/rose-all-day/yes-way-rose-2pc-bento-box
> 
> https://www.sugarfina.com/24k-gold-rose-swizzle-stick
> 
> https://www.sugarfina.com/white-chocolate-rose-bears-bar


End file.
